


It's Just A Blowjob, Ryuji

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Everyones An Emotional Idiot, First time ficlet, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Semi-Slow Burn, They get caught, Wingman Akira, wrong impressions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: When Ryuji complains to Akira that he was the only boy in his class to have never gotten a blowjob, Akira offers him one, saying that sometimes, a blowjob is just a blowjob.Except that isn't quite true. A blowjob is never just a blowjob. Especially when they are caught by a certain Detective Prince who draws entirely the wrong conclusion from what he sees.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Kudos: 41





	It's Just A Blowjob, Ryuji

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during Summer Vacation, after they stole Futaba's Treasure, but before the Hawaii trip and choosing Okumura as their next target, therefore none of the Phantom Thieves as yet suspect Akechi of anything criminal.

"I just don't get what the big deal is…" Ryuji looked over at Akira.

"The big deal?" The summer sun was making his attic bedroom almost unbearably warm, and the sleepy lethargy that had settled over him had him tuning out what Ryuji had been saying.

"Blowjobs man! The guys in my class were bragging about getting blowjobs but I don't see what the big deal is. I mean, it's not like I fantasize about a hot girl with a great set of boobs sucking me off or anything…" Ryuji groaned; that and his whiny tone making it clear that he did care, and did see what the big deal was.

"Would you like one?" Akira asked, as he lounged catlike on his bed, studying Ryuji as he set his book aside and looked up at Akira, his back resting against the edge of the bed.

"Well no shit I want one." Ryuji huffed. "How dense are you?!"

"I mean would you like a blowjob right now?" Akira winked at him.

"What? But I don't see any girls…!" His mind caught up, and he realized exactly what Akira was saying. "Oh, ha ha, very funny! Teasing me all you want, it won't help me get a girlfriend."

"I'm not teasing; I'm serious. Would you like a blowjob?" Akira patted the bed beside him. "No one has to know."

"But you're a guy! You ain't got an amazing rack or a hot figure!" Ryuji had no idea if Akira was joking or not. "But if you're serious, then okay… but this stays between us!"

"Of course." Akira agreed as Ryuji joined him on the bed.

"I have some skin mags between the bed and the wall if you want something else to look at." Akira commented as he began to work Ryuji's pants open, and it hit Ryuji all at once that it was really happening. He was about to receive his first blowjob from his male best friend.

"Uh… no thanks I'm good." Ryuji swallowed hard, more turned on than he had ever been before as Akira pulled his cock out and licked the tip. "Oh…"

"If you need me to stop for any reason at all, just tell me okay?" Akira looked up at Ryuji, and for a long moment their eyes locked.

"Okay." Ryuji looked away, his body feeling oddly floaty as he wished that Akira would just get on with it.

"Okay." Akira echoed; and then Ryuji's shaft was engulfed by a hot, wet mouth.

"Oh…" His head fell back, as his eyes slid closed. It no longer mattered to him whose mouth was working on him; nor did it matter if it was a male or female mouth. All that mattered was the pleasure coursing through his veins, turning his blood to lava, and sizzling down every nerve in his body.

Moving without conscious thought, Ryuji dropped one hand to Akira's head, holding him in place with a fistful of hair, his rough tugging eliciting moans from the boy that vibrated around Ryuji's cock. His free hand went to his mouth, muffling the embarrassing sounds that poured unwanted from his throat, only stopping as he creamed down Akira's throat.

Neither of them heard the footsteps on the stairs, nor did they notice the boy who appeared at the top of the stairs until he gasped in shock.

Ryuji's eyes flew open. "What the…? Akechi?!"

"I… Sorry! I just… I'm sorry!" His cheeks flaming bright red, he turned and fled back down the stairs, the single customer in the cafe below uttering an exclamation that Ryuji could not make out.

"Oh shit…" He lay back, the mood gone.

Akira swirled his tongue around Ryuji's tip to clean him up, and then sat up, swallowing audibly. "I wonder what he wanted…" He checked his phone. "Nothing; he neither called nor texted to tell me that he'd be dropping by." Akira put his phone away, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"He's going to ruin me! He'll tell everyone that I'm gay and then it will be all over for me… I'll never be able to show my face in public again!" Ryuji moaned almost hysterically.

"Ryuji, calm down. Akechi isn't like that. He has no reason to tell anyone what he saw." Akira's smile made Ryuji's heart skip a beat, even as his panic retreated.

"What if he does?" Ryuji couldn't help the whine in his voice. "My life will be over! There is no way he can't find out who I am, if he doesn't already know, and he has no reason to put a positive spin on it!"

"I wonder." Akira glanced back at where Akechi had been standing.

"I should go. I just… if the shit is about to hit the fan, I wanna be home before that happens." Ryuji shoved his cock back into his pants, jammed his feet into his shoes, and was gone.

Akira sighed, and called Akechi to ask what he'd wanted, but only got the detective's voicemail.

* * *

  
  
  


"No! No, no it can't be! He never said they… no! Shit!" The cuss slipped out between lips that appeared too delicate for such a harsh cuss.

Akechi didn't notice as he kept walking, needing to organize the thoughts swirling in his mind.

Ever since Shujin had watched him film at the television station, his world had been knocked off of its axis; because of Akira, of course. He felt undeniably drawn towards the charismatic youth; but it was his bleach blond friend who was causing him the most grief.

The second he had first laid eyes upon Ryuji Sakamoto, Akechi had felt his heart skip a beat.

Straight only in the eyes of the media, Akechi's true attraction was towards bad boys; boys with the drive to do whatever they wanted, and the muscle to back it up.

Ryuji had both, he was exactly Akechi's type, and best of all, he had no criminal record to clash with Akechi's pristine reputation as a detective, unlike Akira himself.

He had found himself with a few unexpected hours of free time after an interview had been cancelled at the last minute; he didn't know why, all they had told him was "unforeseen circumstances" but an inside source had hinted that an illness had been going around. 

That didn't matter though; why his interview had been cancelled was irrelevant compared to where he was when notified; Yongen. The neighborhood Leblanc was located in.

So he had gone by to see if Akira was there, to find out more about Sakamoto, and maybe…

But no, that didn't matter now. Roughly shoving the thought out of his mind, he retrieved his bicycle and rode home to shower before meeting a contact for dinner… and possibly a quick fuck in the hotel the restaurant was located in.

He wanted a true boyfriend so that he'd have a valid reason to turn the other men down, but dwelling on what was not going to happen would do him no good. Sakamoto was with Akira, and his only regret was that Akira had never told him that, which had led him to falsely believe that Sakamoto was single.

No, he had to stop thinking about Sakamoto, he had to move on, or he'd go crazy.

* * *

  
  
  


As the days passed without anyone accusing Ryuji of being gay, he began to calm down, and realize that Akira was right; Akechi had told no one.

"See? You had nothing to worry about." Akira shifted the bookstore bag to his other hand, pulling his phone out of his pocket to check the time.

"Got a date?" Ryuji flipped sweaty hair out of his eyes; they'd made plans to run together, but the summer heat had proved too oppressive for running, and so they had just wandered Shibuya instead, which led them to the bookstore on center street. Ryuji had spotted the newest volumes of two series he followed, and Akira's eye had been caught by the list of new releases, so they'd gone inside.

The air conditioning had felt heavenly, but the store had been far too crowded to linger inside forever, and now they were debating where to go next.

"No, not a date." Akira shook his head. "I am considering heading to Kichijoji to see if I can find Akechi; he still hasn't told me why he was at Leblanc last week."

"Akechi, huh? I'm sorry, you were right. He did not start any rumors about me, but… how can I face him after what he saw? He totally got the wrong impression." Ryuji groaned. 

"I'm sure he…" Akira trailed off, unsure what he was sure about.

"See? Even you can't say that he wasn't freaking out." Ryuji sighed. "I need to get home, it's my turn to make dinner."

"You cook?" Akira was surprised.

"Nah, not really, I can only make basic stuff, but I don't hate cooking, ya know?" He tried to shoot Akira his usual sunny grin. "See ya!"

Before Akira could say anything, he was gone, hurrying towards the train station.

Though he had not been lying about cooking, he could have hung out for another hour. It was the thought of seeing Akechi again; it made his palms sweat and gave him chills, and not entirely out of dread.

Part of him had  _ liked _ being caught getting a blowjob by the detective; the same part that thought Akechi was cute, and that wanted to see him when he was a total mess. Hair mused, lips kiss swollen, bare skin flushed, beaded nipples red from being bitten…

He shook off that train of thought, knowing it was dangerous. Knowing that he was more likely to get a perfect score on his next text than he was to get Akechi to have sex with him.

And the odds of him getting a perfect score sat at just above zero percent.

* * *

  
  
  


Akira hurried over to Akechi, as he spied his friend at an outdoor table at his favorite cafe, not counting Leblanc that was.

"Akira? What brings you here?" Akechi was as pleasant as always, though Akira suspected that he had infinite depth hidden just behind his mask-like smile. Depth he did not yet have the key to explore.

"I was hoping to run into you. I haven't apologized for the other day; for making you see… that." He sat down uninvited at Akechi's table.

"Oh? Is there some reason the true nature of your relationship with Sakamoto-san is a secret?" Akira stiffened in surprise at the just barely hidden jealousy that colored Akechi's voice.

"And what 'true nature' is that?" He casually sipped his coffee.

"Don't play me for a fool, Kurusu-san." For the first time, his mask slipped enough for Akira to glimpse the abyss beyond. "You led me to believe that Sakamoto is single, when he is actually your boyfriend!"

The last piece of the puzzle that had begun with Akechi catching them clicked into place. "You like Ryuji."

"So what if I do?" Akechi's voice was flat almost to the point of being dead.

"You have it wrong; Ryuji is single. I'm not dating him in any capacity! He was complaining that he was the only boy in his class to have never received a blowjob, and since I love having a cock in my mouth, I offered. It was casual, just me treating a friend to a new experience." Akira studied Akechi for a long moment. "He thinks you freaked in disgust at him being 'gay'."

Akechi had slowly paled as Akira spoke, and now only sheer will kept him from drawing attention to their quiet conversation by sliding out of his chair to the pavement below. "What?"

"He's not gay, he likes girls but… the way he talks about you… I know he makes an exception for you.  _ You're  _ his "I'm not gay, but I'd go gay for him!"" Akira pulled out his phone. "So, where should I tell him to meet us? Penguin Sniper?"

"What? Meet us? T-today?" Akira glanced up; he had never heard Akechi stumble over his words before.

"Why did you come by Leblanc last week?" He was suddenly certain that was relevant.

"I…" Akechi took a large swallow of his coffee, obviously steeling himself for something. "I wanted to ask you to help me ask Sakamoto out on a date."

"You don't need my help. Just let me get Ryuji here; not today, he has to help his mom out this evening. Tomorrow, I'll set up a meeting for you two tomorrow; he's scared of seeing you again, so I'll have him think he's just meeting up with me. But it can't be at Leblanc, because I won't actually be there. After that, it's up to you to convince him he misread your reaction last week."

"Why would you do this for me?" Akechi's voice was full of self-deprecation, like Akechi did not believe he was worthy of what Akira was planning to do for him.

"Because we're friends. We are, aren't we?" Akira studied Akechi closely.

"Yes, we are. Okay, fine. Tell Ryuji to meet me outside Penguin Sniper at 5 tomorrow afternoon." Akechi finished his coffee and stood up.

"I will." As he watched the detective walk away, Akira wondered just what had made Akechi's sense of self-worth so fragile.

* * *

As he walked through the outdoor shopping arcade, Ryuji couldn't help but feel nervous. This was the neighborhood Akechi spent the most of his free time in; and Akechi was the last person Ryuji wanted to see.

"Sakamoto-san."

"Shit!" He looked around, but Akira wasn't there, and he realized he had been set up.

"Don't run." Ryuji frowned at the odd choice of words. "Please, let me explain; I did not run that day out of disgust. I was panicking, but my reasons were entirely different." Akechi grabbed Ryuji's wrist before he could bolt.

"You have two minutes to talk before I break your nose for grabbing me." Ryuji had only felt this tense once before; in the moments leading up to him hitting Kamoshida.

"Ryuji Sakamoto, I love you."

The words popped Ryuji's emotions like a sharp needle into a balloon. "W-what?"

"I panicked because I thought Kurusu had lied to me, leading me to believe that you were single when he was dating you. He's already set that record straight though. I dropped by Leblanc because I wanted to ask you out and needed his advice, so will you go out with me?" Akechi spoke quickly, wanting to get it all out before Ryuji could break his grip and escape.

"Are you shitting me?" The fight had gone out of him, leaving Ryuji with a sense that none of this was real. Only the pain of Akechi's tight grip on his wrist suggested that he was not dreaming.

"No." The word was accompanied by a quick shake of Akechi's head.

"I gotta go!" Though part of him believed Akechi, he could not process such a revelation that fast, and the second Akechi's grip loosened, he broke free, disappearing into the crowd, his blood pounding too hard in his ears to hear anything else.

* * *

Akechi checked this phone to make sure he had the right address, then double checked, and triple checked. His hands were shaking; he almost hoped he did have the wrong unit, the wrong building, even the wrong neighborhood, or the wrong city! Anything that would keep Sakamoto from shattering his already fragile heart.

He had begged Kurusu for the address after Sakamoto had run off, and even now he wasn't certain he was making the right move. What if Sakamoto really was rejecting him? What if Kurusu was wrong and Sakamoto would never date anyone male?

Swallowing his fear, he jabbed his finger at the doorbell, the buzzer making him jump as it sounded, far louder than he had expected as the silence was shattered.

"Yes?" The smile slipped from Sakamoto's face as he opened the door. "Akechi?"

"I asked Kurusu for your address; I feared you would ignore any calls or texts from me, and we need to talk." Akechi did his best to keep his voice level, yet some of his nerves still crept in.

"I know. Come on in." Akechi blinked in surprise as Sakamoto just stepped back and let him enter his home without a fight.

"Thank you." He looked around; the main room was lived in to the point of almost being cluttered, and yet it felt cozy rather than oppressive. "Are your parents home?"

"It's just me and my mom, and she's at work. Would you like something to drink?" He gestured for Akechi to sit down on the sofa.

"No, thank you." Akechi waved the offer away. "But I must say, you are calmer than I expected, given that you quite literally ran away from me last time we spoke."

"Yeah well, I like you too, okay? I just never expected to have a chance with you, so you just saying that you love me, it didn't feel real. I needed time and space to process everything, and decide what I wanna do now." Ryuji sat down beside Akechi on the couch.

"Oh and have you made a decision?" Akechi's heart leapt into his throat.

"Yeah. I wanna give this a shot. The thought of dating a dude is scary, but I think I'll regret it more if I turn you down just cuz of that. I ain't got any other reasons to say no, and I wanna be with you. I dunno why, but I do. So, you still wanna go out with me?"

"Huh?" For the first time in his life, Akechi was stunned silent. He was unable to move, and just studied Sakamoto with his eyes to see if this was just a joke. "Y… yes, I still want to go out with you."

"Really?" Sakamoto let out a huge sigh of relief, and pulled Akechi into his arms, kissing him squarely on the mouth.

"Sakamoto?"

"Ryuji. If we're gonna date, you have to call me Ryuji."

"Alright, Ryuji. You can use my first name as well. Goro."

"Goro, you wanna… stay for a bit?" Ryuji's face was only inches away from his own. 

"Do you mean…?"

"Yeah. We're both guys, you must want to, yeah? And neither of us can get knocked up. So I don't see why we gotta wait, if we both wanna do it now I mean." Ryuji blushed softly as he spoke.

"Just to be completely clear, you are talking about sex?" Akechi trembled with need, but he wanted to make sure he actually understood Ryuji before making a move.

"Yeah, of course I am." Ryuji nuzzled Akechi's neck. "You smell good…"

"You're not the first guy to tell me that." He barely suppressed a shudder as he remembered the first time he had been told that his natural scent was appealing; only that man had used the word delicious. 

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not a virgin; I've been with other men. We can go all the way today, if that's what you want, Ryuji. Simply being with you is enough to make it special for me. However, if this is your first time, I'll understand if you don't want to jump straight into penetration." He tactfully changed the subject just enough to avoid answering.

"Let's just… start slow and see how we feel okay?" Ryuji didn't give Akechi time to answer before kissing him again.

Akechi closed his eyes, allowing himself to simply feel the soft kisses, and to enjoy the taste of Ryuji's mouth.

For the first time, he longed for what he might have had if his mom hadn't died when he was still a child; if his dad had wanted him… if he hadn't ended up in foster care.

He was no fool, he knew that while the dark power inside his heart was born from his heart, he also knew that it was born from his twisted upbringing.

For the first time he stopped to consider what might happen if Ryuji were to discover his lie; he wanted a boyfriend for selfish reasons, as he only reacted to men, but he did not love the blond. He doubted if he was capable of loving anyone romantically.

To distract himself from the dangerous train of thoughts, Akechi slid his hand south, past Ryuji's belt buckle, to the hard bulge below, and Ryuji broke the kiss with a gasp.

"Too soon?"

"No, you just surprised me." Ryuji nipped at Akechi's neck as his hands worked the detective's pants open.

"Ah." Akechi wasted no time in unzipping the blond, and he eagerly palmed him through his boxers before pulling his cock out and wrapping his hand around the hardened shaft.

"Mm…" Ryuji buried his face into Akechi's shoulder in a way that made it clear he had never had his cock touched in this manner by anyone else before, and did not want to be distracted by kissing. However, his hand did not stop stroking Akechi's cock, so he decided that he did not mind.

Besides, if he wanted Ryuji to be his boyfriend long term, keeping him happy was vital.

Akechi closed his eyes, and as with the kissing, allowed himself to simply feel for the first time.

Unlike his past experiences, he was not paying for information with his body; nor was this a quick romp because he was bored. No, this was as close to true lovemaking; sex for the sake of connection, rather than motion; he had as of yet come, and much closer than he had ever expected to come.

As a result, he came with a soft scream only a few seconds before Ryuji, their shirts ending up drenched in cum.

"Shit!" He winced at the sight.

"Give it here. We have our own washer, and my mom has some really good stain remover. If I get them into the washer before it can dry, I'm sure it will come out." Ryuji stood up and pulled off his own shirt, his cock still hanging out of his pants, and for a second the sight made Akechi's mind go blank, and his mouth water.

"Hey, Goro? Did you hear me?"

"Ah, yes! Please pay attention to the tag; the fabric is delicate."

"Of course. I may be dumb, but I'm not stupid. That was one of the first things my mom taught me to do while teaching me how to use the washer." He grabbed a few towels from the hamper to fluff out the load and got the machine running, as per the instructions on Akechi's shirt tag. 

"I'll hang it to dry once the wash is done; looks like you're stuck here until then." Ryuji smirked. "So… shall we resume things in my bedroom?"

"Yes, please." Akechi stood and followed Ryuji into one of the two bedrooms along the right side of the unit. "Should I strip?"

"Yes, please." Ryuji shed his own clothes before leaning over his bed to grab something from his closet, giving Akechi an unobstructed view of his ass.

"How are we doing this, Ryuji?" Unlike Ryuji, Akechi was careful to place his clothing into a neat pile before approaching the bed.

"Are you asking who the bottom will be?" Ryuji looked at him over his shoulder.

"Yes."

"I wanna do it."

Akechi blinked in surprise; how many times Ryuji had surprised him that day he no longer knew, but the fact that he was able to do so repeatedly would have been troubling, except for the fact that none of it had been negative.

He realized that Ryuji was being open and honest with him; and the fact that he was continually being surprised by the blond spoke louder about how much acting, and how many lies, were in his previous sexual encounters. He had never before been with anyone where he wasn't just using them for sex.

He froze as it suddenly hit him that, even though that had been his original intent, he was not using Ryuji for sex. Real emotions were at play, even if he didn't love Ryuji.

"Hey, Goro? Is it bad that I wanna bottom?" A hand lifted his chin until all he could see were Ryuji's warm, brown eyes.

"No, not at all. I just had you pegged as a top, and I've only ever bottomed."

"Really? So you don't wanna be on top?"

"Hmm… no. I have no objections to topping, I simply never had the chance to before. Ryuji, not ever gay couple has a designated top and bottom. If you want to bottom, then you can bottom. If you want to top, you can top. Just let me know which way you feel like going on any given day; I'm fine either way." He kissed Ryuji, a sweet, tender kiss that made his head swim.

"G-gotcha…" The blond's eyes were unfocused, and Akechi knew that he was not the only one weak in the knees from that kiss.

"Get onto the bed on all fours, ass raised."

"Like this?" If Ryuji felt embarrassed by the positioning, he didn't show it.

"Yes." He took the tube of lubricant that Ryuji had retrieved from his closet, and slicked his fingers up, before pressing his mouth to Ryuji's anus, gently working the tight bud open with lips and tongue before sliding the first finger inside.

"What are you doing?"

Akechi only hummed in reply, sliding his tongue in alongside his finger as he coaxed Ryuji's muscles into relaxing.

Only when the second finger slid home did he remove his mouth. "You can't tell me that didn't feel good."

Some of his darkness leaked into his voice, making it deep and sensual, and Ryuji shuddered around his fingers.

"Yes, but…"

"Then hush. I'm fine, and you do not have to return that particular favor if you do not desire to." He kissed the small of Ryuji's back, pumping his hand in earnest now.

Ryuji melted underneath him, even before Akechi found his prostate, and used the bursts of pleasure to add the final finger, thoroughly massaging the bundle of nerves before removing his hand, applying both condom and lube to his cock, and thrusting in.

"Ah!"

"Ryuji?"

"I'm fine. It hurts, but it ain't unbearable."

Slowly, Akechi began to move; he had always imagined he would awe Ryuji with his amazing skills in bed; but all his skill was linked to his experience as a bottom. Being on top was as different as night is to day, and as such he was embarrassingly clumsy.

His one saving grace was Ryuji's virginity; as far as the blond knew, the first time having sex was always this awkward.

Then he made a single mistake, he reached underneath Ryuji to stroke the blond's cock, and Ryuji came instantly.

His ass tightened around Akechi, and in his panic he pulled out… and came.

"Fuck!" The cuss slipped out of him almost unnoticed as he removed the condom.

"Hey, it's fine. All this means is that we will know what to expect next time." Ryuji pulled Akechi down on top of him after they cleaned up.

He lay there, his head on Ryuji's chest, just listening to the beating of his heart for a long time, and for the first time he felt truly happy, and the darkness of his future contained a single ray of hope for happiness. All he had to do was not hurt Ryuji, and that happiness would be within reach.

As he drifted off to sleep, he began to plan how to keep Ryuji by his side, and not once did he question if he was worthy of Ryuji.

That question had already been answered.

**Author's Note:**

> In many ways, this is a 'What if' story; what if Akechi is not too broken to want love. And what if he found it before being revealed as the enemy. 
> 
> And as such, I am not planning a sequel; either Ryuji will get his heart broken, or Akechi won't betray them. I'll let you, my reader, decide his fate for yourself.


End file.
